The Deadly Hollow
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Soul Society, sebuah organisasi rahasia yang meneliti sebuah kehidupan baru, melakukan eksperimen di luar nalar manusia. Ichigo, salah satu ilmuwan yang selama lebih dari 3 tahun bekerja untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah dikiranya akan berubah menjadi sebuah teror. Di sisi lain, dia harus berhadapan dengan seorang wanita dari memori masa lalunya, 6 tahun lalu. (Sci-fi, Thriller, Drama)


**_*_The Deadly Hollow_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, misstype...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Unidentified Island, South-West Pacific Ocean_

Akhir dari hari musim panas, kelembaban udara masih terasa di pesisir Laut Pasifik. Suara jangkrik tak terdengar lagi di bagian sayap Timur gedung penelitian rahasia—salah satu properti milik organisasi gelap pemerintah. _Soul Society_. Mereka yang bekerja demi sebuah kemajuan dunia dalam bidang teknologi dan sains. Sebuah penemuan, pengujian, penelitian dari hal-hal yang dianggap mustahil untuk ada, menyalahi aturan dari apa yang telah ditentukan oleh hukum manusia. Makhluk-makhluk yang dianggap sebuah mitos, sudah punah dari peradaban, kini bisa menelusuri bentang alam yang dikuasai oleh manusia. Bumi tidak lagi seperti yang dibayangkan sebagian besar populasi.

Sebanyak kurang lebih dua ratus ilmuwan yang bekerja di bawah pemantauan ketat telah menciptakan makhluk-makhluk di luar nalar tersebut. _Hollow_ , itu sebutannya, dengan spesifikasi angka tertentu yang menunjukkan jenisnya. Mereka makhluk yang tak memiliki nama, hanya nomor sejak mereka ditemukan dan diciptakan. _Hollow_ yang juga memiliki kelas tertentu, tergantung dari tingkat berbahayanya _hollow_ tersebut saat melakukan kontak dengan manusia, dalam hal ini para ilmuwan.

Mereka yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar menjadi peneliti yang sesungguhnya, ketika sains tak lagi terkekang oleh aturan yang berlaku. Semata-mata demi profesi dan memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, memecahkan misteri alam yang belum pernah terkuak sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya penemuan, tapi sebuah inovasi yang mengubah dunia.

Di antara para ilmuwan yang haus akan sebuah realita juga hasil dari sebuah kesempurnaan, satu orang pria yang mencari arti sebuah kehidupan dari para makhluk asing tersebut, dari para _hollow_ yang terlihat mengerikan. Dia pria yang berdiri tegap dengan kerutan tajam di dahi, memantau layar pendeteksi di lengannya. Rambutnya sejingga matahari itu sendiri—lebih serupa dengan seorang pria pembangkang di usianya yang hampir mencapai batas kedewasaan matang 30 tahun. Seorang ilmuwan ambisius yang masih mengenal apa arti kata hati nurani, insting yang tak bisa ditemukan dari sebuah pemikiran logis.

Ichigo K. Nama yang tertera dari tanda pengenal yang tersemat di jaket lab putihnya, kini ternoda tanah basah di bagian ujungnya. Hujan semalam tak memberikan kesejukan di antara pepohonan lebat dan hutan kecil yang menyelimuti area penelitian terbuka. Area yang diperuntukkan _hollow_ - _hollow_ terkontrol, mereka yang masih dalam batas aman di bawah pengawasan 24 jam.

Dan Ichigo salah satu yang bertanggung jawab untuk meneliti satu _hollow_ 'kesayangannya'. Hal tabu ketika ilmuwan mengistimewakan satu _hollow_ dari yang lainnya. Ichigo tahu akan hukum tak tertulis tersebut, namun dia tak bisa menyangkal suara hatinya. Ketika dia merasa terhubung dengan satu jenis _hybrid_ yang sangat mengagumkan—

"Zangetsu," desah Ichigo, memanggil namanya ketika _hollow_ tersebut mendekat dengan langkah berderap. Matanya membesar dan senyumnya mengembang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari ini, selain melihat Zangetsu tumbuh semakin baik setiap harinya. Dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama baginya.

 _Hollow_ yang merupakan bentuk _hybrid_ dari gen _draft horse_ jantan terbaik dan gen _aves_ yang memiliki rentang sayap kuat juga kemampuan berpikir yang cemerlang. Di antaranya adalah jenis _bald eagle_ , _falcon peregrine_ , juga gagak hitam.

Perpaduan yang unik juga cukup riskan saat berulang kali menemukan kegagalan mutasi gen. Ichigo yang menemukannya, dari percobaan ke 167-nya. _Hollow_ 121, namun Ichigo menamainya Zangetsu.

Zangetsu berdiri di perbatasan pagar besi. Dia yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 7 kaki 6 inci, lebih besar dari kuda terbesar di dunia. Seluruh warna kulit dan bulu surai ekornya hitam arang, menandakan gen gagak mendominasi pigmen warna kulit juga bulu. Dan yang mengagumkan saat Zangetsu merentangkan sayap besarnya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, sayap besar yang kokoh namun belum bisa digunakan secara maksimal.

Zangetsu yang serupa dengan hewan mitos, Pegasus yang tak bisa terbang.

Dan hanya Ichigo yang bisa mendekat kepadanya tanpa perlu dibatasi pagar pengaman. Zangetsu tumbuh bersamanya, dengan kata lain Ichigo adalah orang tua baginya.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau tidak menyerang penjaga yang memberikanmu dua ember besar wortel, bukan?" tanya Ichigo. Dia tahu Zangetsu tak akan mengerti bahasanya.

Namun sebuah komunikasi tak hanya sebatas kata-kata dan bahasa. Zangetsu mendengus dengan gelengan kepala yang kuat. Seakan—atau memang dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa perkembangan sayapmu." Ichigo mendekat, tangannya terentang di atas sayap Zangetsu yang terlipat. "Bolehkah?"

Zangetsu menundukkan kepalanya, merentangkan sayapnya lebar saat Ichigo menyentuh bulu-bulu halusnya. Hampir sebesar rentang sayap _pterodactyl_ dewasa.

Ichigo menghela napasnya. Meneliti satu per satu bagian sayapnya yang mengagumkan. Tulang yang kokoh, bulu setebal papan kayu, dan dikala angin menerpanya lembut terlihat ajaib. Perlu cukup lama beradaptasi ketika melihat Zangetsu memamerkan sayapnya yang kokoh. Sayap yang belum bisa digunakan secara optimal, sayangnya.

" _Hollow_ 121, salah satu karya terbaik yang Soul Society miliki," ucap seseorang dari balik pagar besi. Dia yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di belakang tubuhnya. Beberapa ilmuwan muda mengikuti di sisinya.

Suaranya membuat Zangetsu berubah awas. Dia menutup sayapnya dan melengking terkejut. Zangetsu tak pernah begitu ramah dengan kehadiran orang lain, selain Ichigo. Dia yang berlari menjauh ke balik pepohonan rindang dan menghilang seperti bayangan.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah akan hal itu. Ketika pekerjaannya terganggu oleh atasannya sendiri.

"Aizen- _san_ ," panggil Ichigo, berkacak pinggang. "Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaannya."

Aizen tertawa kecil, merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Maafkan aku, Kurosaki. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, berjalan ke pintu besi untuk keluar dari sana. Menghadapi seorang Aizen Sousuke tidak pernah mudah.

Walau dia adalah yang paling berkuasa di pulau ini—salah satu pendiri Soul Society yang jenius dan juga lihai. Sangat ambisius untuk mewujudkan keinginannya, perlahan itu berubah pasti menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk bagi ras manusia di bumi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Aizen saat Ichigo sudah menutup pintunya rapat—pintu kode ganda.

"Cukup baik. Stamina dan perkembangan organ tubuhnya stabil. Tidak ada masalah dengan otot-otot kakinya."

"Hanya saja sayapnya, bukan?" tebak Aizen. "Dia tidak bisa terbang."

"Belum bisa, tepatnya. Masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi dan—"

"Ini sudah cukup lama, Kurosaki. Kautahu kita memiliki batas tertentu untuk perkembangan satu _hollow_ dalam dua bulan ini. Ada prosedur mengikat yang harus kita patuhi dalam tahap perkembangannya."

" _Hollow_ 121 masih bisa berkembang," ujar Ichigo, keras. "Aku yang menemukan formulanya, genetika dalam gen juga yang melahirkannya. Maka aku yang bertanggung jawab akannya."

"Dan yang akan menghancurkannya seandainya dia adalah salah satu yang gagal," tambah Aizen, tak memiliki ekspresi banyak selain senyum simpulnya yang tampak. "Aku ingin sebuah kesempurnaan, bukan produk yang cacat. Kau juga memahaminya sejak awal, Kurosaki. Dan kau adalah salah satu yang terbaik di sini yang bisa kuandalkan."

Ichigo tak bisa membantah. Rasa antusias dan hasrat akan sebuah penemuan terkadang membuatnya buta akan sebuah nilai manusiawi. Dan dia tahu apa itu, menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang tak memiliki hati untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran.

Untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya. Mempercayai Aizen masih terasa sulit baginya.

"Aku mengerti, Aizen- _san_."

Aizen menepuk bahu Ichigo ringan. "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Aku perlu mengganggu waktumu sebentar untuk beberapa hal."

"Hal apa?"

"Kautahu kita memiliki beberapa proyek besar dan aku mengandalkanmu untuk salah satunya. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang langka dan aku hanya bisa mempercayai tangan-tangan terlatih dari para ilmuwan di sini."

Ichigo mengangguk, mengikuti Aizen masuk ke bagian gedung utama, melewati lorong kaca yang menampakkan alam yang melingkupi mereka dalam dunia terasingkan. Beberapa ilmuwan muda masih mengikuti Aizen dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka para ilmuwan yang masih terlihat ceroboh dengan keraguannya akan menciptakan gen terbaru atau memantau salah satu _hollow_ yang dikarantina dengan kaki bergetar ketakutan. Mereka yang selalu menuruti perintah Aizen tanpa terkecuali.

Berbeda dengan seorang Ichigo yang lebih mempercayai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan siapa pun. Terkadang itu membuat Aizen takjub juga cukup waspada. Ichigo bisa berkembang tanpa bantuannya atau orang lain.

"Dan kupikir akan lebih baik bila kau bekerja dengan seorang _partner_ terpercaya. Bukan dalam tim karena aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa menangani segalanya dengan tanganmu sendiri," jelas Aizen.

"Baiklah. Bekerja dengan satu orang kupikir tak masalah. Siapa pun itu asalkan tidak mengganggu cara kerjaku."

"Tentu saja. Hanya satu orang yang bisa kupercayakan kepadamu. Dia adalah orang baru yang dipercaya Soul Society untuk bekerja sama dengan kita, jadi jangan terlalu membuatnya sulit, _hmm_?"

"Entahlah. Apa dia bisa mengikutiku? Kita lihat saja."

Aizen tertawa karenanya, menepuk punggung Ichigo untuk maju ke depan. "Sambut dia dengan baik. Kupikir ini sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu denganmu secara langsung, Kuchiki- _san_."

Aizen memanggil seseorang yang baru itu, dia wanita yang duduk di sofa gedung utama, memerhatikan para ilmuwan yang berjalan dalam jalurnya masing-masing. Wanita dengan mata besar dan rambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat sedikit kikuk, tersesat. Dia menunduk dalam saat Aizen mendekatinya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Aizen- _san_."

"Dan kau terlihat lebih muda dari yang kuperkirakan."

Muda dan menawan. Itu yang bisa diingat Ichigo terakhir kali melihatnya. Pria yang mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Keringat dingin membasahi kedua tangannya.

Rasa percaya diri yang selalu diandalkannya kini menghilang begitu cepat. Dia berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu—enam tahun lalu saat dia masih terlalu muda untuk bisa memahami apa itu sebuah inovasi dan sains yang sebenarnya. Dia yang seorang pemuda kikuk dan selalu berubah gugup saat wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ketika seorang Kuchiki Rukia berhasil menundukkannya dengan sebuah panggilan nama.

Rukia. Itu yang terngiang di dalam benaknya.

Rukia. Wanita itu sama sekali tak berubah, bahkan terlihat semakin cantik.

Rukia. Ketika kedua mata besar itu benar-benar menatapnya. Mata yang tak bersahabat, kini mulai menjauh dalam batasan dunia yang berbeda.

Mereka kembali bertemu sebagai orang asing yang saling tak mengenal. Mungkin sedikit penyesalan dan kebencian masih ada di sana.

"Kurosaki, dialah yang akan menjadi partnermu—Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo tak pernah merasa lebih buruk daripada hari ini. Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi harinya yang menyiksa secara batin.

Tidak, saat memori lamanya mengulang kembali. Waktu mulai berjalan mundur di belakang punggungnya.

' _Sial_ ,' pikirnya, merutuk berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo merasa gugup setengah mati. Terjun dari lantai teratas gedung rasanya sepuluh kali lebih mudah daripada harus berdiri di dalam lift bersama partner barunya. Rukia. Wanita itu berdiri di tengah lift dengan punggung tegak dan dagu terangkat sempurna. Dia yang mendominasi wilayahnya seperti Rukia yang diingat Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah, berdiri di belakang lift, bersandar pada dinding dengan napas yang terasa sesak setiap detiknya.

Matanya terpejam rapat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika lift terasa bergerak lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Ini sungguh menyiksanya secara perlahan.

"Data."

Ichigo tersentak dari posisinya. Telinga tajamnya mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya, dirindukannya—terkadang di setiap malam yang terasa sunyi.

" _Huh_?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Datanya, aku membutuhkan itu. Aku perlu mempelajari datanya sebelum benar-benar melakukan proyek ini."

Ichigo mengangguk, dia yang merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tidak ada kegentaran di suara Rukia. Tidak ada lagi kesedihan di sana, itu yang membuat Ichigo sedikit lega.

"Tentu, aku akan me- _copy_ -nya untukmu."

Hening. Canggung.

Ichigo mulai merutuk akan kinerja lift yang mulai melambat akhir-akhir ini. Atau itu adalah sebuah siksaan baginya, karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya 6 tahun lalu. Pria itu tahu dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya dan sekarang bertanggung jawab terdengar terlalu terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan itu.

Bahkan, ketika Rukia enggan untuk menatap matanya secara langsung.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah panjang, sebisa mungkin menjaga caranya bertindak di dekat Rukia. Pria itu lebih banyak mengalah dan berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Itu pada awalnya. Satu minggu berhasil mengubahnya menjadi serupa dengan mayat hidup. Bekerja larut, menghindar untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan Rukia lebih banyak, dan menekan keegoisannya. Itu membuatnya frustrasi. Ichigo hanya bisa mengerang kesal ketika hatinya terlalu jujur untuk dipercayai.

Dia masih memiliki rasa rindu itu kepada Rukia. Enam tahun tak mengubah dirinya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Rukia masih menjadi wanitanya, satu-satunya di dalam hati. Dan Ichigo menyesali perbuatan yang sudah dilakukan di masa lalu. Semuanya sudah terlambat, dia tak merasa mampu untuk memperbaikinya.

Ichigo yang hanya bisa menggigit jari ketika melihat Rukia berinteraksi dengan ilmuwan lainnya—pria—yang membuat wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak, Ichigo menyangkalnya sebagai sebuah senyuman tulus. Hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat wanita itu tersenyum seperti malaikat, yang meluluhkan hatinya.

Hanya sebuah angan-angan yang tak terwujudkan. Nyatanya, Rukia selalu bersikap dingin ketika berada satu ruangan dengan partnernya. Wanita itu menghindari kontak dengan Ichigo, sanggup tak menatap matanya selama lebih dari 5 jam. Dan itu berhasil membuat Ichigo menggila.

Dia pantas mendapatkannya, tapi apakah dia tak pantas untuk menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi?

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, akhirnya, nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa sedikit lega.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Wanita itu masih melakukan pekerjaannya di balik mikroskop, meneliti dan mencatat.

Ichigo mendesah, sekali lagi memanggilnya penuh harap.

"Rukia, kita perlu bicara."

"Untuk apa, Kurosaki? Aku sedang bekerja."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, menghalau rasa frustrasi itu keluar dan mencemoohnya. "Ini bukan masalah pekerjaan."

Rukia enggan menjawab. Dia mengerutkan alisnya tajam.

"Rukia—apakah selamanya kau akan menghiraukanku seperti ini?"

"Aku sedang bekerja, Kurosaki."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, kautahu itu," geram Ichigo, tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Rukia. Aku minta maaf—"

"Jangan pernah membahas hal ini lagi denganku, Kurosaki!" balas Rukia sengit, bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah geram, hampir memerah. Matanya nanar dan bibir bawahnya sedikit bergetar.

Kali ini Ichigo merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dia, lagi-lagi melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Rukia—"

"Sudah berakhir, Ichigo. Dan jangan pernah membicarakan hal yang sudah berlalu, itu tidak ada gunanya. Karena kau yang memilih pada awalnya. Kau yang lebih dulu memutuskan untuk pergi."

Rukia menghela napas panjang, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menghalau air mata yang hampir keluar. Dia berjalan keluar pintu tergesa, berhenti di sana untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang begitu dingin. Menutup pintu hatinya.

"Itu bukan aku. Aku sudah memberikan segalanya kepadamu, tapi kau pergi. Itu tidak pernah aku."

Dan pintu itu menutup tepat di depannya. Ichigo berdiri di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Dia yang terpaku dan menemukan sebuah penyesalan berhasil menariknya dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar.

Ichigo kembali kepada masa-masa itu, ketika dirinya benar-benar hancur saat ditinggalkan. Rasanya masih sama, kali ini menghancurkan hatinya yang hanya tersisa separuh.

Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Dia tidak ingin menyerah walau rasanya sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari merasa dirinya seperti sebuah virus. Kali ini Rukia akan menghindar lebih jelas daripadanya sebelumnya. Wanita itu akan segera keluar saat Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Berpapasan di lorong akan membuat Rukia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan setengah berlari dengan wajah mengerut.

Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya, menutup matanya yang bengkak karena kurang tidur. Dia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak ketika yang selalu terbayang dalam benaknya hanyalah Rukia.

Pria itu mengakuinya, sebuah kesalahan ketika dia meninggalkan Rukia 6 tahun lalu. Wanita itu tetap menunggu, berharap dirinya akan kembali untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Walau nyatanya Ichigo tak pernah kembali. Dia lebih memilih karir daripada hatinya.

Karena itu dia membenci dirinya sendiri, menjadi seseorang yang terobsesi akan sebuah pekerjaan dan menutup sisi manusiawinya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sama, menyakiti orang yang dicintainya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Ichigo mendesah sekali lagi, bertumpu pada meja tanpa memerhatikan layar komputernya yang menyala sejak tiga jam lalu. Dia belum melakukan pekerjaan, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti.

"Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Ichigo," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri, tertawa miris ketika keheninganlah yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

Ichigo tersentak ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Tiga detik sebelum menyala kembali. Kali ini suara alarm terdengar di seluruh gedung. Tanda peringatan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ichigo berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi, sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi di dalam lab. Benaknya berkelana dalam berbagai kemungkinan ketika pengeras suara memerintahkan evakuasi dini bagi seluruh penghuni gedung.

Evakuasi. Sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi.

Ichigo bergegas keluar, mendapati lorong dipadati oleh para ilmuwan yang panik juga ketakutan. Mereka berlari menuju tangga darurat, meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya hingga berantakan. Ichigo masih terdiam di sana, memerhatikan satu per satu wajah yang lewat di depannya. Mencari-cari di antara kerumunan, satu wajah yang menghilang.

"Rukia!"

Teriakan dan kepanikan makin terasa ketika Ichigo berlari mengitari gedung, mencari di mana kemungkinan wanita itu berada. Ruang penelitian, ruang penyimpanan, kantin, ruang istirahat. Nihil. Hampir sebagian besar ilmuwan di dalam gedung utama lantai atas sudah keluar menuju tangga darurat. Beberapa petugas keamanan mulai mengitari area menuju lantai bawah.

Area khusus. Di mana para _hollow_ berada.

Ichigo menarik salah satu ilmuwan yang masih belum berhasil keluar. Dia pria muda yang terlihat panik dengan tangan bergetar bertumpu pada dinding. Dia—pria yang pernah berbicara dengan Rukia di lorong beberapa hari lalu.

"Hanatarou! Kau lihat di mana Rukia?"

Hanatarou, pria itu berubah semakin kalut. Pandangannya mencari-cari ke sekeliling, tak fokus.

"Kautahu di mana dia?" tanya Ichigo sengit, hampir mencekik leher kemejanya.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san! E-entahlah, aku … aku tidak tahu…. Ku-kupikir dia me-mendapat jadwal di level 3."

"Apa?" Ichigo hampir berteriak, semakin panik. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _huh_? Mengapa semua petugas keamanan bergegas menuju lantai bawah?"

"Di-di level 5, ku-kudengar ada ho- _hollow_ yang lepas … dari karantina…."

" _Hollow_ apa? Kategori apa?!"

"MENOS! I-itu Menos!" teriak Hanatarou panik, menangis hingga napasnya tercekat.

Ichigo merutuk sebelum berlari menuju pintu darurat. Menuju level 3, tujuh lantai di bawahnya. Lift tidak akan membantu di dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan tipe _hollow_ Menos adalah tipe yang sangat berbahaya—paling berbahaya yang pernah ada.

Makhluk asing yang termasuk dalam daftar rahasia teratas milik Soul Society. Dengan tinggi mencapai kurang lebih 3 meter, hitam seperti memakai tudung dan bentuknya tak menyerupai manusia maupun hewan mana pun. Agresif saat dalam keadaan terdesak atau diserang. Kemampuannya yang paling berbahaya adalah mengacaukan pikiran manusia melalui suaranya dalam radius tertentu.

Terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi Menos benar-benar nyata.

Ichigo bergegas menuju lantai 3, mengabaikan suara teriakan dan tembakan yang terdengar beberapa lantai di bawahnya. Dia menemukan lorong dan dinding beton seakan memenjarakannya. Lampu merah tanda peringatan sedikit membuatnya panik. Berikut getaran di dinding dan suara asing yang tak menyerupai suara mahkluk hidup apa pun.

Suara asing yang mengerikan, mampu menjatuhkan mental seorang prajurit sekalipun.

Ichigo menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi terbuka. Dia mengendap, melihat ke dalam ruangan ketika mendapati seorang ilmuwan sedang meringkuk di balik lemari penyimpanan. Dia seorang pria, bukan Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang sebelum masuk dan mengendap ke dalam ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda _hollow_ atau sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ichigo mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di bahu si pria asing itu, membuatnya terkesiap dan berteriak cukup keras.

Tangan Ichigo bergerak spontan, menutupi mulut pria itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?" desis Ichigo.

Mata pria itu bergerak tak tenang, memerhatikan Ichigo yang memelototinya. Pria ilmuwan kikuk dengan rambut coklatnya yang kusut tak beraturan. Matanya nanar karena menangis, sedikit bengkak.

"I-Ichigo! Itu kau! Kau membuatku takut," ujarnya, merasa lega kemudian.

"Keigo," panggil Ichigo, tak memedulikan rasa bahagia Keigo yang datang hanya sesaat itu. "Kau melihat di mana Rukia?"

"Rukia? Si-siapa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki—ilmuwan baru yang juga bekerja bersamaku," jelas Ichigo, menepuk pipi Keigo ketika pria itu seakan tak mendengarnya bicara. "Fokus, Keigo!"

"Ka-kau tidak dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa?"

Suara geraman yang muncul dari balik ruangan lainnya, ruangan penelitian terisolir setelah ruang penyimpanan. Ichigo menemukan sebuah gerakan dari tiang-tiang hitam panjang yang melintas dari balik pintu kaca. Itu bukan tiang, melainkan kaki.

" _Hollow_ —itu _hollow_ ," kata Keigo terbata-bata, suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "Ku-kurasa itu nomor 2 … 05."

"Apa?"

" _Hollow_ 205!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?"

"Ta-tadi kau yang bertanya, bo-bodoh!"

Suara benturan keras terdengar. Keigo kembali berteriak dan meringkuk di balik tubuh Ichigo.

"Ku-kupikir aku akan benar-benar mengompol!"

"Pintunya terkunci dari dalam," kata Ichigo, mendapati sedikit kelegaan di sana. "Aku tidak tahu akan bertahan berapa lama lagi. Cepatlah kau keluar dari gedung!"

"A-aku tidak bisa … kautahu kalau kakiku lemas…."

Ichigo mengerang, sebelum berbalik dan menepuk bahu Keigo keras. Rahangnya mengeras. "Tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Kau segera keluar dari tempat ini, lari sejauh mungkin dan pergi ke dermaga. Segera naik kapal penjemputan dan kau akan aman. Mengerti?"

Keigo masih terlihat kebingungan, matanya bergerak-gerak tak tenang. "Ba-banyak ilmuwan yang tidak selamat, Ichigo."

"Aku tahu itu, Keigo."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti ini, pergi ke sini dan ku-kupikir ini pekerjaan terbaik yang pernah ada. Ini buruk, sangat buruk."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya sekarang. Pergilah dan jangan lihat ke belakang!"

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Keigo panik.

"Aku masih harus mencari Rukia. Dia masih terjebak di lantai ini."

Keigo mengangguk, berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Namun sorot matanya perlahan berubah tegar. Untuk saat itu, dia ingin memperjuangkan hak hidupnya lebih lama lagi.

"Dan kau benar-benar mengompol," gumam Ichigo, mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Demi malaikat kematian…."

Ichigo segera menelusuri area itu lebih jauh setelah berpisah dengan Keigo. Ilmuwan penakut itu terseok-seok saat berlari menuju tangga darurat.

Level 3 tidak sebaik yang diperkirakan Ichigo. Udara di dalamnya lebih panas karena bocornya tabung udara. Satu _hollow_ terperangkap di ruang penelitian dan kemungkinan besar akan merusak pintunya. Ichigo tak memiliki waktu lama untuk mencari Rukia, atau mereka akan terperangkap di level itu selamanya.

Ichigo berjalan memutar menuju area isolasi yang lebih berbahaya. Dia memeriksa layar pendeteksi di sisi pintu besi ganda, memastikan seluruh sel _hollow_ masih terkunci rapat. Berita bagusnya, semua masih di bawah kendali.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Ichigo segera memasuki area isolasi. Seorang ilmuwan tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah menggenang di bawah tubuhnya. Ichigo terkesiap, mendapati dugaannya meleset. Pintu terkunci rapat tak berarti semua _hollow_ benar-benar aman di dalamnya.

Pria itu menguatkan hatinya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia meraih senapan yang tergeletak di samping tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Peluru masih terisi sebagian. Sedikit keberuntungan masih ada di pihaknya.

Ichigo berjalan lebih hati-hati ke salah satu ruang pemantauan. Matanya bergerak awas, memerhatikan sekelilingnya lebih jeli. Dia bukan tipe pemegang senjata dan bukan pembidik yang jitu. Namun, di kala sedang terdesak pria itu tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Bahkan, saat menemukan satu _hollow_ perusak ada di luar ruang isolasinya, memporak-porandakan ruangan berikut bukti beberapa ilmuwan yang tak bernyawa di sekitarnya. Darah di mana-mana, bahkan di dinding beton yang kini bernoda merah kehitaman.

Rukia ada di sana, Ichigo mengenalinya hanya dari rambut hitam dan perawakannya yang kecil. Wanita itu berusaha merangkak di balik meja-meja besi. Menghindari _hollow_ yang menyerupai beruang hitam sedang menggeram rendah.

 _Hollow_ 88, tipe penyerang secara fisik. Kelemahannya adalah indera penglihatannya yang tak berfungsi. Dia buta.

Ichigo masuk perlahan dan mengarahkan senapannya pada _hollow_ yang berusaha mencari pergerakan melalui indera pendengaran. Korban yang tersisa—Ichigo dan Rukia.

Wanita itu tak memercayai pandangannya sendiri saat mendapati Ichigo sedang melangkah hati-hati dari seberang ruangan. Pria itu menatapnya simpati, sesekali mengganti fokusnya pada _hollow_ yang meremukkan tubuh seorang ilmuwan di bawah kaki besarnya. Tubuh malang yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Rukia meneteskan air mata kelegaan saat Ichigo berjongkok di sebelahnya. Pria itu meraih tubuh Rukia, mendekapnya erat.

Menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangan, Ichigo meminta keluar—berjalan mengendap bersamanya.

Ichigo mendapati lengan atas Rukia terluka, darah membasahi jas labnya.

Pria itu menggertakkan rahangnya sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruangan mengerikan itu. Rukia berjalan limbung, bertumpu pada tubuh Ichigo sebagai pegangan. Pria itu harus setengah menyeret tubuh Rukia, sebisa mungkin tak menyentuh luka di lengannya.

Dan _hollow_ itu seakan mengaum, dia mendapati suara sepatu Ichigo yang berdecit tak sengaja saat menghindari genangan darah di jalurnya. Ichigo merutuk dalam hati, mendorong tubuh Rukia ke arah pintu keluar. Senapan di tangannya mengarah ke arah kepala si _hollow_ —berharap benar-benar mengarah tepat ke kepala tengkoraknya.

Si _hollow_ berlari cepat menuju Ichigo, mulutnya menganga lebar seperti kuda nil dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengerikan. Satu kesempatan Ichigo menembak, pria itu hanya mengenai rahang bawahnya.

"Sial!"

"Tepat di dahi, Ichigo!"

Pria itu mengambil lempengan seng di dekat kakinya, melempar rongsokan itu ke seberang ruangan. Si _hollow_ teralih perhatiannya, mengganti jalurnya ke sumber suara berisik itu.

' _Kepintaran yang di bawah rata-rata_ ,' pikir Ichigo sebelum mengarahkan mulut senapan sedikit lebih tinggi, sedikit ke kiri. Satu kesempatan terakhir Ichigo untuk menembak sebelum _hollow_ itu benar-benar menyerang dirinya.

Suara tembakan terdengar, tubuh Ichigo sedikit tersentak ke belakang karena hentakan peluru yang dikeluarkannya. Dan tepat di dahi saat _hollow_ itu menoleh, timah panas menghantam tengkorak di kepalanya. _Hollow_ itu tumbang detik kemudian.

"Kau berhasil," desah Rukia, merasa lega dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu besi.

Ichigo beringsut mendekat ke tempat Rukia terduduk. Matanya cemas memerhatikan lengan wanita itu yang terluka.

"Kau terluka."

"Ini tidak dalam," ucapnya mendesah ringan saat denyutan masih terasa dari lukanya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan mencari obat juga perban sebelum lukanya infeksi—"

Rukia menahan tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya erat. Rasa hangat tersalurkan dari sana. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Ichigo. Gunakan saja jas labku."

Ichigo membuka jas labnya sebagai pilihan terakhir, merobek bagian ujungnya dengan sekali tarikan dan menggunakannya sebagai perban. Menutup lukanya dari luar untuk mengurangi pendarahan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Rukia, mengamati Ichigo terlalu serius menangani lukanya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Turun ke sini dengan sebuah senapan di tanganmu. Bahkan, kau tidak tahu caranya menembak."

"Aku menemukan senapan ini di luar. Dan ya, kupikir aku bukan penembak yang terlalu buruk."

"Kurasa."

"Dan aku mencarimu," tambah Ichigo, di tengah keheningan yang akan berubah canggung. Matanya menatap Rukia cukup lama, bertahan di sana untuk mengobati kerinduan yang menyiksa hatinya. "Karena kaulah yang pertama kali terlintas di benakku saat alarm peringatan berbunyi."

Wanita itu terdiam. Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus, tak berekspresi. Tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal detak jantung yang kembali mencari kehangatan yang sudah lama memudar itu. Dia sudah cukup lama tak merasakan perasaan ini, ketika Ichigo benar-benar melihatnya sebagai Rukia seorang.

"Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Ichigo, mengulurkan tangannya saat berdiri.

Rukia meraih itu tanpa ragu. Dia yang kini berusaha mendekat, sedekat mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dari rasa takut yang mengancam nyawa mereka di area berbahaya level 3.

Ichigo setengah berlari ke arah kedatangannya tadi. Rukia mengikuti di sampingnya, napas terengah saat memaksa kakinya yang kaku untuk berlari.

Jalan mereka terhalang ketika satu lagi _hollow_ muncul. _Hollow_ yang tadi terkunci di ruang penelitian, yang sudah berhasil merusak pintu besinya.

"Sial, dia berhasil keluar!" gerutu Ichigo, kembali panik.

" _Hollow_ 176," kata Rukia. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati kaki-kaki _hollow_ itu setebal tiang besi hitam, sekuat baja. _Hollow_ yang sedikit menyerupai laba-laba dengan tinggi 2 meter lebih. "Tipe perusak dengan indera pendengar yang tajam. Tipe arachnida."

Ichigo mengangkat senapannya, terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "Aku harus menembak di mana?"

"Tubuh bagian belakangnya. Tapi, kaki-kakinya menghalangi dan sekarang fokusnya ada pada kita. Bidikan yang sulit dan kupikir itu cukup mustahil."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Jangan menembak kakinya, itu tidak akan berguna. Peluru biasa hanya akan memantul dan tak melukainya sama sekali."

"Ya, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi, memutar bola matanya.

"Entahlah. Lari?"

"Pintunya tepat di depan sana, Rukia."

"Aku tahu itu! Aku tidak bisa berpikir—"

Suara tembakan terdengar dari belakang si _hollow_. Ichigo segera menarik tubuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, melindungi wanita itu dengan meringkuk di lantai. Beberapa petugas keamanan berusaha menjatuhkan _hollow_ dengan senapan laser khusus.

"Kalian, cepat lari ke arah sini!" panggil seseorang dari sisi pintu keluar.

Ichigo segera bangkit berdiri, menarik Rukia bersamanya. _Hollow_ tersebut terjatuh dengan tiga kaki yang sudah hancur lebur. Lima petugas keamanan mengelilinginya, memojokkan si _hollow_ yang melengking kesakitan.

Satu petugas kemanan—kepala keamanan menghampiri Ichigo yang terengah. Pria jangkung dengan kacamata hitam menutupi matanya. Tidak bisa terbaca raut wajah apa yang sedang ditunjukkannya sekarang ini.

"Tosen," panggil Ichigo lega. "Terima kasih."

"Kalian segeralah keluar dari tempat ini," kata Tosen, menunjuk pintu darurat. "Kami tidak bisa menahan level 5. Dan level 4 menjadi batas terakhir yang menghalangi permukaan dari serangan Menos."

"Menos?" tanya Rukia tak percaya, terbelalak ngeri. "Bagaimana bisa Menos keluar dari isolasi?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Ichigo.

" _Red code, classified_ ," jelas Tosen.

Ichigo masih berusaha untuk menebak dalam benaknya ketika Tosen menepuk pundak pria itu, hampir seperti mencengkram. Sang kepala keamanan menatap Ichigo tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?"

"Hal apa?"

"Cari dan bawa seluruh aset data dari kantor pusat sebelum kau keluar dari gedung ini. Itu satu-satunya sumber tersisa sebelum protokol akhir diluncurkan."

Seperti disiram air dingin, Ichigo semakin panik mendengar kabar buruk itu. Rukia hanya bisa mematung sambil berusaha mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Protokol? Protokol apa?"

"Penghancuran terakhir," jelas Tosen. "Menghancurkan seluruh aset yang tersisa di atas pulau—seluruh aset fisik milik Soul Society."

"I-ini gila! Kalian akan melakukan penghancuran diri?" tanya Rukia memekik ngeri.

"Kurang dari 45 menit lagi. Sementara kami berusaha menahan Menos dari bawah sini. Karena itu bergegaslah!"

"Tosen."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Ichigo," ujar Tosen, mendorong bahu Ichigo untuk segera pergi menuju tangga darurat. "Kau lakukan tugasmu, sementara aku melakukan bagianku di sini."

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, meraih tangan Ichigo sebagai tumpuan. Dia berubah panik saat mendapati raut wajah Ichigo mengeras.

"Lakukan untuk dirimu sendiri, untuk apa yang tersisa dari Soul Society," tambah Tosen, sebelum dia belari menuju ke tempat timnya berada, melakukan tugas terakhir untuk mengamankan area—

Menahan Menos dengan nyawa sebagai jaminan. Pengorbanan dalam sebuah etiket seorang prajurit. Itu yang diyakini Tosen serta timnya.

Ichigo berlari menuju lantai atas tanpa melihat ke belakang. Seperti apa yang sudah dikatakannya kepada Keigo. Fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, meninggalkan suara bising di belakang punggungnya sebagai hal yang sudah berlalu. Bukan tidak memiliki hati, dia hanya ingin menggunakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya sebaik mungkin.

Mereka terengah, merasa lega saat sinar matahari memantul dari langit-langit kaca atas. Keluar dari pintu darurat, Ichigo segera bergegas mencari lift menuju lantai teratas, di mana ruang pusat kontrol berada. Tempat kerja Aizen—kepala penelitian sekaligus penanggung jawab Soul Society di pulau ini.

Ke mana ilmuwan itu pergi? Ichigo menebak bahwa dia sudah masuk ke dalam kapal penjemputan dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang. Tapi, mengingat kegigihan Aizen akan nilai sebuah inovasi, pria itu tidak akan berubah menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih ada di dalam gedung. Kemungkinan besar di dalam kantornya sendiri. Dan kemungkinan besar dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Menos lepas dari karantina.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, ketika mereka sudah sampai di lantai teratas. "Kau yakin akan hal ini?"

Ichigo menoleh, tapi tidak menjawab. Justru dia merasa bingung akan apa yang Rukia tanyakan kepadanya.

"Setelah tempat ini hancur. Setelah apa yang benar-benar terjadi di sini—apakah seluruh aset data itu pantas untuk diselamatkan?"

"Tentu. Itu adalah hal terpenting yang ada, yang di mana nilainya melebihi apa pun yang bisa kupertaruhkan."

"Apa itu pilihanmu 6 tahun lalu?"

Ichigo tersentak, seperti tersengat listrik. Rukia kali ini benar-benar menatapnya, dalam dirinya yang berada di masa lalu—Rukia 6 tahun yang lalu. Bukan seorang wanita cerdas yang keras juga berwibawa tinggi. Dia adalah Rukia yang sebenarnya, yang menatap Ichigo nanar akan sebuah penyesalan.

"Kau yang bekerja dan mencari impianmu, ketika kau rela membuang apa pun itu termasuk kehidupanmu sendiri. Untuk apa? Ambisi besarmu itu justru menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

"Bukankah kau juga kemari, Rukia? Kau juga memilih ini, bekerja di tempat terkutuk ini dan mempertaruhkan segalanya?" Ichigo menatapnya tajam, kilat di matanya menunjukkan kegeramannya.

Rukia mendesah, tersenyum miris. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya ketika pria itu menatapnya penuh keraguan. "Aku kemari untuk mencarimu—memastikan dirimu baik-baik saja. Kupikir, aku perlu melihatnya ketika kau berhasil menggapai impianmu itu. Kupikir, kau sudah bahagia menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Dua kali seperti tersengat listrik. Ichigo yang kini ragu akan pilihannya sendiri. Dia yang seakan terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Pria itu merasa tersesat di dalam jalurnya sendiri, tanpa pegangan, tanpa siapa pun.

Dan di balik pintu kayu di hadapannya, Ichigo akan menghadapi sekali lagi apa sebenarnya yang dia perjuangkan di dalam hidupnya. Impian berlandaskan ambisi? Atau kejujuran yang ditutupinya rapat-rapat?

Di balik pintu terdapat ruang pusat—kantor utama Aizen yang masih terlihat rapi, seakan tak terlibat dalam kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

Dan di depan dinding kaca, di sana Aizen berdiri. Pria itu yang tak terusik dengan segala keributan dan kepanikan. Seorang ilmuwan yang sedang menikmati alam di depan matanya.

"Aizen- _san_ ," panggil Ichigo, memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Terkadang sesuatu terjadi di luar kendali kita, Kurosaki. Ketika sistem tak bekerja sesuai prosedur, ketika setitik kesalahan bisa mempengaruhi segalanya. Kegagalan—betapa aku membenci kata itu seumur hidupku. Dan yang kulihat di depan mataku adalah sebuah maha karya, surga yang tak akan pernah kau temukan di mana pun. Surga yang ternyata bukanlah sebuah kesempurnaan."

Ichigo ragu akan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Aizen memutar tubuhnya, menatap Ichigo seakan meminta sebuah jawaban, sebeum jatuh ke arah Rukia berdiri.

"Cacat. Tempat ini cacat dan aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sedikit lagi, kupikir aku bisa menemukan apa sebuah kesempurnaan itu. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan?"

"Itu yang terjadi dan menyebabkan Menos keluar?" tanya Ichigo balik. "Sebuah kesalahan prosedur?"

"Menos berkembang melebihi dugaan. _Hollow_ 313 salah satunya, yang menyebabkan semua ini—Menos yang bisa beradaptasi dan berpikir hampir mencapai kecerdasan manusia dewasa. Makhluk asing yang seharusnya tak pernah ada di atas bumi, yang keberadaannya bisa mengancam kepunahan umat manusia. Tapi, tidak bisa disangkal Menos memberikan sebuah jawaban yang tak akan pernah manusia dapatkan. Tidak tanpa Soul Society, tidak tanpa para ilmuwan di tempat ini. Tidak tanpaku.

"Bagaimana bila Menos adalah sebuah jawaban yang selama ini kita cari? Jawaban dari alam semesta yang manusia tidak akan pernah mengerti?"

"Kau gila," ujar Rukia, mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Makhluk yang kaukatakan itu adalah percampuran hasil genetika dan sudah di luar batas kendali. Bahkan, seorang ilmuwan pun tak bisa untuk mengontrolnya setiap waktu—"

"Menos adalah percampuran hasil genetika dan sisanya adalah rahasia. Salah satu yang termasuk dalam daftar teratas rahasia juga berbahaya. Tapi, kupikir kalian perlu tahu hal ini setelah memulai proyek besar yang juga akan melibatkan makhluk-makhluk dalam daftar rahasia— _aah_ , yang kupikir tidak lagi, karena Soul Society akan segera hancur. Sayang sekali, sebuah kesempatan emas yang menjadi sia-sia," kata Aizen, mendesah berat.

"Apa maksudmu dalam daftar rahasia?" Kali ini Ichigo yang membuka suara. "Menos—sebenarnya apa itu?"

"Mereka adalah makhluk asing yang bukan berasal dari bumi. Karena itu aku mengatakannya tadi, keberadaan Menos akan mengancam umat manusia di bumi."

Ichigo merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, bahkan ketika Aizen tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Memukau, bukan? Dan Kurosaki, kupikir kau memiliki apa yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar, hasrat untuk mencari arti sebuah kehidupan, mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang penemu yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, aku melihat diriku di masa muda di dalammu. Aku memercayaimu."

Aizen mengambil sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya, sebuah kotak hitam di mana semua data tersimpan—

"Ambil _harddisk_ ini sebelum kau pergi dari pulau ini. Seluruh aset data berada di dalamnya dan aku tahu kau akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, menyerahkannya kepada pihak Soul Society."

Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo, mencengkramnya erat. Matanya besar, mewakilkan rasa takut yang tak bisa ditepisnya menjauh. "Ichigo, jangan."

"Dan kau tidak secerdas yang kuperkirakan, Kuchiki- _san_. Pertama kali aku melihatmu di lobi, aku mengerti caramu melihat Kurosaki. Dia yang kaucari, bukan sebuah penemuan—"

"Ini gila, Aizen!" gertak Rukia. "Pada awalnya, Soul Society sudah menyalahi aturan yang ada. _Hollow_ , daftar rahasia, lalu Menos—apa yang bisa kalian temukan dari semua kegilaan itu, _huh_?"

"Jawaban yang tidak akan pernah kau mengerti. Karena itu adalah alasan Kurosaki meninggalkanmu."

Rukia menatap Ichigo, melihat kengerian di depan matanya. Rasa tidak percaya yang membuatnya muak.

"Dari mana kautahu?" tanya Ichigo kepada Aizen.

"Tidak ada data yang bisa ditutupi di sini, termasuk latar belakang kalian. Soul Society melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik."

Ichigo diam tak berkutik. Dia merasa takut kepada dirinya sendiri, bahkan pada tangan Rukia yang mulai melepaskan tangannya. Wanita itu seakan menyerah kepada pilihannya.

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Kurosaki. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku."

Benturan dan guncangan terjadi, sebelum kaca jendela di belakang punggung Aizen pecah. Suara lengkingan yang mengerikan membuat mereka menunduk dan mengernyit. Isi kepala seakan ditekan oleh sesuatu kasat mata, berusaha menghancurkan mereka dari lengkingan mengerikan itu.

Aizen tertunduk, tak menyadari tangan-tangan panjang hitam muncul dari antara pecahan kaca, menarik tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Ichigo menatap ngeri saat Aizen tak berkutik melawan jeratan itu. Menos. Makhluk itu menghancurkan tubuh Aizen dan menariknya ke luar jendela.

Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk lari, sementara dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi tugas terakhirnya. Mengambil _harddisk_ data aset Soul Society.

Rukia meneriakkan nama Ichigo ketika tangan-tangan hitam Menos mulai muncul dari balik jendela. Ichigo berlari, hampir tersandung langkahnya sendiri sebelum menarik Rukia bersamanya. Mereka tergesa menuju tangga darurat, berusaha menghiraukan lengkingan mengerikan itu dan menjauh sejauh yang mereka bisa.

Keringat membasahi tenguk, napas seakan tercekik. Bibirnya kering dan suaranya serak. Ichigo merasa kedua kakinya lelah untuk berlari keluar dari gedung. Mereka kelelahan dan berantakan, terlihat mengerikan.

Rukia berhenti untuk menarik napas saat mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung. Menos tidak mengikuti dari belakang dan itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus. Untuk sekarang.

"Aku … tidak bisa…. Ichigo…."

"Tarik napasmu, perlahan."

"Kautahu … kalau aku tidak suka berlari…."

"Ya, aku juga." Ichigo menunduk dan memakai lututnya untuk tumpuan tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah. "Sedikit lagi hingga dermaga."

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang berusaha meraihnya kembali. Kali ini wanita itu berjalan dengan langkahnya sendiri, meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatapnya sendu di belakang.

Pria itu, dia menyadari sebuah kesalahan akan membuat masalahnya semakin bertambah rumit. Ketika di sisi lain dia tak ingin membiarkan Rukia menjauh darinya.

Mereka berjalan setengah berlari mengitari area depan menuju langsung ke dermaga. Perasaan membuncah membuat Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. Dia yang mulai bisa mencium bau laut, udara panas dan warna birunya sejauh mata memandang.

Dan di sana tidak terdapat kapal yang berlabuh. Kapal yang membawanya tiba ke pulau ini. Satu-satunya akses keluar dan masuk.

"Kapalnya? Di mana kapalnya?"

Ichigo tetap berlari, mencari dan melihat ke sekeliling. Teror membuatnya semakin panik. Tidak ada kapal sejauh mata memandang.

"Mereka sudah pergi," gumam Ichigo, menggertakkan giginya. "Mereka benar-benar meninggalkan yang tersisa."

"Dan kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini," desah Rukia. Dia terduduk di atas tanah, tak peduli lagi ketika kakinya terasa lemas dan kram.

"Pasti ada jalan lain. Aku harus menghubungi kantor pusat untuk meminta kapal lainnya."

"Empat puluh lima menit waktu yang diberikan. Sekarang berapa waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. Dia yang merutuk ketika tahu mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Berapa, Ichigo?"

"Kurang dari 20 menit."

"Kapal membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam dari pulau terdekat," kata Rukia. "Tidak akan bisa—"

"Masih ada cara lain."

"Apa, Ichigo? Menos ada di belakang kita dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah melewati laut ini. Jangan katakan kita harus berenang menyeberangi lautan," kata Rukia sinis.

Ichigo benar-benar berpikir sekarang, memperhitungkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada termasuk sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya keluar dari tempat ini. Sesuatu—apa pun itu yang berasal dari dalam pulau. Aset. _Hollow_.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu yang terlewat. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Rukia tak percaya akan hal ini. Wanita itu akan terkejut, sangat pasti.

"Rukia, masih ada cara lain."

Wanita itu masih menunduk, memeluk kakinya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak."

"Satu hal, biarkan aku membuktikan 1 hal. Rukia, tolong percayalah kepadaku?"

Rukia menoleh, mendapati wajah Ichigo tersenyum simpul, memberikan sedikit rasa simpati kepadanya. Pria itu, entah apa yang membuat Rukia masih tetap mengejar bayangannya. Enam tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan wanita itu masih terus terikat kepadanya.

Dan sekarang dia akan menyesali keputusannya, ketika tangannya meraih uluran tangan Ichigo. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ichigo berjalan memutar menuju area sayap timur, di mana area terbuka dan ruang isolasi berada. Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menemukan ruang penangkaran yang terhalang oleh pagar besi. Tempat di mana _hollow_ - _hollow_ terkendali berada di bawah pengawasan penjaga 24 jam penuh.

"Ini tempat penangkaran _hollow_ ," ujar Rukia.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Ichigo tak memedulikannya. Sesaat dia merasa antusias dan tak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya ketika memasuki satu tempat yang sangat dikenalnya. Di mana dia bertanggung jawab penuh sebagai ilmuwan yang menciptakan penemuan itu.

Zangetsu.

Ichigo membuka pintu besinya, membawanya masuk ke dalam area terbuka yang luas di mana _hollow_ itu berada. Zangetsu. _Hybrid_ yang tak menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan rimbun.

Pria itu menunggu, merasakan angin menyibak rambutnya lembut. Zangetsu memiliki indera penciuman yang tajam. Dia pasti tahu Ichigo ada di sana.

Sebuah siulan panjang, Ichigo memanggilnya. Tak menunggu lebih dari 10 detik, suara derap langkah kaki mendekat dari balik pepohonan. Bayangan hitam menampakkan wujudnya, Zangetsu yang berlari dengan sayap masih terlipat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Rukia merutuk, Ichigo mendengarnya jelas. Wanita itu terbelalak dengan mulut setengah menganga saat Zangetsu berhenti di hadapan Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo … ini _hollow_ …."

"Namanya Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu? Kau memberinya nama?! Zangetsu?"

Ichigo mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Dia adalah _hybrid_ dan aku yang berhasil menemukan gennya. Apa salahnya aku memberikannya sebuah nama? Zangetsu adalah salah satu _hollow_ tercedas yang pernah kutemui."

"Dan besar," gumam Rukia. "Dia memiliki sayap. Apa dia bisa terbang?"

"Belum terlalu, tapi aku bisa mengajarinya sekarang."

Rukia terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengerti apa yang Ichigo jelaskan kepadanya. Dari minimnya kalimat, Rukia menebak sendiri berbagai kemungkinan yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Wanita itu terkejut dan kembali merutuk.

"Jangan katakan kita akan keluar dari pulau ini dengan mengandalkannya!"

"Zangetsu bisa terbang. Ini satu-satunya jalan tersisa sebelum pulau ini meledak atau Menos melahap kita hidup-hidup," balas Ichigo sengit.

"Ya, tentu! Dengan menunggangi _hollow_ yang juga akan menyerangmu."

"Zangetsu itu kuda, demi malaikat kematian, Rukia! Dia itu herbivora."

"Lalu? Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menjatuhkan kita ke laut."

Ichigo mengerang kesal, sebelum membuktikannya sendiri dengan sebuah tindakan ekstrem. Ichigo berjalan ke sisi Zangetsu, menepuk lehernya lembut. _Hybrid_ itu menunduk, menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya hingga hampir sejajar dengan Ichigo. Dan pria itu naik ke punggungnya tanpa susah payah.

Rukia masih melongo saat Ichigo tersenyum puas dari atas punggung Zangetsu.

"Ini tidak sulit. Dia memercayaiku seperti aku memercayainya. Terkadang aku melakukan ini ketika para pengawas tidak memperhatikan di malam hari."

Rukia masih ragu, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dia mulai berdiri tak tenang saat mendengar suara erangan dari balik punggungnya, tak begitu jauh jaraknya.

Menos. Makhluk mengerikan itu membuat Zangetsu tak tenang, sedikit melengking ngeri.

"Cepat, Rukia! Tidak ada waktu lagi," ujar Ichigo, mengulurkan tangannya. "Percayalah kepadaku?"

Rukia, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lainnya. Dan tidak bisa menepis bahwa suara hatinya dengan keras memerintah tangannya untuk meraih tangan Ichigo. Sekali lagi, dia berusaha memberikan kepercayaan kepada Ichigo. Apakah itu akan sepadan?

Rukia terkesiap saat berhasil duduk di atas punggung Zangetsu. Sebelah tangan Ichigo melingkar di pinggangnya, menjaganya tetap aman. Dan _hybrid_ itu mulai bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar di mana Ichigo membiarkannya terbuka lebar.

"Kau mengatakannya tadi kalau _hollow_ —Zangetsu tidak bisa terbang?" tanya Rukia panik. Langkah Zangetsu semakin lebar menuju ke atas bukit.

"Dia bisa, hanya saja aku tidak membiarkannya untuk terbang. Tempat tinggalnya juga tidak mendukung dia untuk bisa terbang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kautahu bagaimana caranya anak burung untuk belajar terbang?"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia memerhatikan pepohonan tinggi di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

"Sarang mereka ada di atas pohon. Mereka beradaptasi dari ketinggian, mengepakkan sayapnya dari tempat yang jauh di atas permukaan bumi. Kepakan sayap membutuhkan tekanan kuat ketika melawan arah gravitasi."

Rukia merasakan tangan Ichigo semakin memeluknya erat. Punggungnya menyentuh tubuh pria itu, merasakan rasa panas tubuh yang terlalu dekat. Rukia hampir tidak bisa berpikir saat Ichigo berbicara tepat di sebelah telinganya.

Suara Menos di belakang semakin terdengar jelas. Bahkan dari atas bukit, _hollow_ mengerikan itu masih berusaha mengejar mangsa yang tersisa.

"Yang benar saja? Dia mengejar kita?" tanya Ichigo geram.

"Menos adalah pemangsa, sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk berburu dan menghancurkan segala yang hidup di sekitarnya. Semuanya yang lebih lemah darinya." Rukia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya tetap stabil, tak jatuh dari atas punggung Zangetsu.

Pandangan mereka terbebas dari barisan pepohonan dan menampakkan alam terbuka cukup luas. Padang hijau dan di ujung sana adalah langit biru. Seperti batas garis cakrawala, bagian terujung pulau. Dan suara deburan ombak terdengar sangat nyata.

Bagian terujung pulau, batas tebing yang mengarah pada jurang dalam.

"Ichigo, kau tidak bermaksud mengarahkan Zangetsu untuk terjun, bukan?" tanya Rukia sarkastik, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Suaranya bergetar menahan rasa panik.

"Aku hanya memberikannya akses untuk keluar. Zangetsu selalu ingin terbang dan sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk mencari area landasan hingga ke ujung tebing."

"Jadi kau katakan ini adalah percobaan pertama baginya?" Rukia sangat ingin memukul Ichigo, tapi posisinya tidak memungkinkan. Di sisi lain tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. "Ini tidak akan berjalan baik."

"Kau percaya kepadaku?" ucap Ichigo, terdengar lebih lembut di sisi telinga Rukia.

Rukia menahan napasnya, mencoba untuk tetap tegar saat bagian terujung tebing semakin terlihat dekat. Zangetsu tak mengurangi kecepatannya. _Hybrid_ itu sangat antusias menyambut kebebasannya. Ketika sayapnya bisa direntangkan tanpa batas.

"Pegangan yang erat," kata Ichigo keras di sisi Rukia. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Bersiaplah!"

Rukia tidak siap akan hal itu saat Zangetsu benar-benar terjun dari tebing. Hatinya mencelos saat angin seakan menampar kuat wajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram erat surai Zangetsu begitu kuat. Tubuhnya menunduk ke bawah, merasakan Ichigo seakan menghimpitnya dari belakang.

Di dalam kegelapan Rukia memohon dalam hati. Satu kali kesempatan untuk hidup, dia sangat membutuhkannya. Ketika satu kalimat tak terucap ingin dikatakannya, segera.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, Rukia merasakan tubuhnya tak melawan gravitasi lagi. Tidak ada air laut yang membuat napasnya sesak. Dia seperti melayang atau benar-benar sedang melayang.

Perlahan wanita itu membuka matanya, melihat laut di bawah kakinya dan langit biru berubah kemerahan di ujung cakrawala. Mereka terbang. Kedua sayap Zangetsu terbentang kokoh di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"I-Ichigo, kita terbang!"

Ichigo tertawa, menepuk leher Zangetsu beberapa kali. Pria itu merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Membiarkan Zangetsu bebas dan terbang di angkasa adalah salah satu impian terbesarnya.

"Zangetsu benar-benar bisa terbang. Apa yang kukatakan benar, bukan?"

Dan sebuah ledakan terdengar dari belakang punggung mereka.

Gedung penelitian meledak dan terbakar hingga asap hitamnya mengepul ke atas langit. Di antara itu semua terdapat bayangan gelap yang seakan melolong, ketika api melahapnya dan menampakkan sosok aslinya.

Ichigo bergidik saat mendapati Menos muncul dari balik pepohonan. Tubuhnya terbakar dengan topeng tengkorak yang masih menempel di sana. Dia hancur—makhluk asing yang tak bisa menahan panasnya lidah api. Ledakan kedua terdengar, kali ini seluruh bagian pulau tersisa terbakar karenanya, hingga bagian dermaga keberangkatan.

Ichigo terdiam, memerhatikan semuanya itu dalam emosi yang bercampur aduk. Duka, penyesalahan, kemarahan, juga kelegaan. Hidupnya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun terakhir kini sudah lenyap, selamanya. Tanpa jejak, terkecuali sebuah kotak penting yang disimpan dalam kantung celana _jeans_ -nya.

Tangannya meraih _harddisk_ hitam yang diambilnya dari kantor Aizen. Aset terpenting Soul Society. Semua rahasia dan jawaban yang terpendam—harta karun bagi sebagian besar orang yang haus akan sebuah kebenaran di luar nalar manusia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tertegun, memerhatikan Rukia yang menatapnya penuh harap, penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakannya, membuat kedua mata besar itu kembali basah oleh air mata kesedihan. Ichigo mengerti hal itu, karenanya dia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban terakhir.

"Setelah kita tiba di pulau terdekat. Aku akan memberikan jawabannya," ujar Ichigo. Dia menunduk, memeluk tubuh Rukia semakin erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada puncak kepala wanita itu.

Kehangatan dari keheningan di atas langit. Kepakan sayap Zangetsu menjadi melodi lembut yang menenangkan, bersama dengan suara lautan di bawah kaki. Langit sore menjadi saksi bisu bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ichigo masih terikat dengan cinta lamanya, bahkan sekarang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Somewhere at south coast Japan, Okinawa_

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, memberikan sedikit cahaya kemerahannya di sebagian sisi langit, bercampur dengan biru malam yang berubah keunguan. Air laut menghapus jejak yang tersisa dari tapak kuda Zangetsu— _hollow_ , _hybrid_ yang berjalan tenang menuju area yang lebih gelap dan tenang di bawah naungan pohon. Sementara Ichigo masih menatap ke kejauhan cakrawala, ke tempat yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dari batas garis laut.

Rukia berdiri di belakang, menatap punggung pria itu khawatir. Sekitar 5 menit Ichigo berdiri di sana, terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Pria itu sedang berpikir, memakai waktu yang tersisa untuk memutuskan sebuah keputusan terakhir.

Kotak hitam tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Mata tajamnya seakan bergeming menatap ke kejauhan.

Menarik tarikan napas dalam, Ichigo tahu apa yang isi hatinya katakan.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia, perlahan. Tubuhnya remuk karena kelelahan. Dia sangat butuh mandi air hangat dan tidur untuk dua hari ke depan. Tapi sekarang fokusnya menolak semua pilihan itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah sedikit gerak tubuh dari Ichigo. Itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"Aizen- _san_ mengharapkan keputusanku," ujar Ichigo. "Dia sudah melihatnya bahwa diriku sama sepertinya. Mengharapkan sebuah penemuan terbesar yang pernah ada, mencari jawaban sebanyak mungkin, lalu menjadikannya sebagai sebuah keyakinan baru bagi manusia di masa depan. Sebuah impian yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Semakin kau mendapatkannya maka semakin besar impian itu akan terus bertumbuh."

"Itu akan memakanmu, perlahan—impianmu menghancurkan dirimu," kata Rukia, menambahkan. "Kau pernah mengalaminya, bukan?"

"Sebuah kesalahan yang aku tidak bisa perbaiki selama 6 tahun terakhir. Aku membawanya, menguburnya ketika aku bekerja hingga larut. Berusaha melupakannya, namun aku tidak berhasil. Perasaan bersalah itu akan tetap ada. Tanpa kusadari—selama 6 tahun ini aku tetaplah diriku yang dulu, tidak berubah."

Ichigo perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Rukia untuk melihat wajah cantik wanita itu. Ichigo menyadari perasaannya sendiri bahwa itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, Rukia. Tapi, aku minta maaf."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosinya untuk keluar. Sejauh ini dia sanggup untuk menutupinya, rasa sakit itu.

Kekosongan yang terpendam di antara keduanya, ketika 6 tahun membuat lubangnya tak kunjung menutup rapat.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ketika kenyataan benar-benar muncul di hadapanku. Aku tidak mau berusaha untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran, jika akhirnya aku pun tertelan dalam kegelapan yang tak pernah kusadari ada di sana. Keserakahan dari rasa ambisius yang begitu egois."

"Itu bukan dirimu," ungkap Rukia lirih.

Ichigo tersenyum, menegakkan punggungnya. "Ya. Itu memang tidak pernah menjadi diriku."

Ichigo merentangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang, sebelum melempar _harddisk_ itu ke tengah laut. Berharap ombak membawanya menjauh.

Menghilang selamanya.

"Itu sulit?" tanya Rukia, memecah keheningan ketika deburan ombak kecil menyapu garis pantai. "Pilihan itu. Kau yang sudah bekerja bersamanya dalam 3 tahun ini—aset yang berharga. Apakah itu sulit?"

Ichigo mendesah, tak luput memerhatikan satu titik itu. "Mengambil pilihan selalu terasa sulit. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu apa yang kupilih. Tidak akan ada lagi teror yang akan datang ke tempat ini, atau ke bagian belahan bumi lainnya."

Rukia mengangguk, merasa puas mendengar jawabannya. "Kau sudah memilih."

Rukia berdiri di sisinya, memandang ke mana pilihan itu menghilang selamanya. Ke atas permukaan air laut yang tenang. Selamanya, terkubur di sana.

Perlahan, Ichigo mulai mengambil langkah. Mendekat kepada Rukia, menggenggam tangan itu sekali lagi. Kehangatan dan sebuah kerinduan sendu yang berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Dirinya menemukan perasaan yang hilang, yang sudah lama berusaha dia lupakan.

Dia menarik Rukia mendekat, merasakan bagaimana kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh itu erat. Ketika jari-jarinya membelai pipi wanita itu yang selembut kapas. Dan saat bibirnya merasakan manisnya kecupan yang perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang saling memagut.

Hanya Rukia yang bisa menghidupkan hatinya yang hampir membeku.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku berjanji," bisik Ichigo, merasakan Rukia yang menariknya mendekat, mendekap pria itu begitu erat. "Kaulah impianku yang sebenarnya, Rukia. Hanya kau."

Rukia tertawa kecil, menampakkan semburat merah muda di pipi putihnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Ichigo cukup pandai merangkai kata-kata manis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku merindukanmu," gumam Rukia, ketika tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. "Kau … sungguh pria bodoh."

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya. Ketika dia menemukan sebuah jawaban, sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logis. Sebuah perasaan, murni dan sederhana.

Sesederhana ketika kata hatinya berkata lantang daripada logikanya. Di saat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang hanya dengan melihat kedua mata besar itu menatapnya balik.

Dia yang tak lagi tertelan oleh lubang hitam itu. Tak lagi bermain dengan api—menciptakan _hollow_ demi sebuah kepuasan dan berujung pada sebuah kegilaan—sebuah jawaban yang hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya secara fisik dan mental.

 _Hollow_. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak disentuh. Yang seharusnya tetap ada di dalam jalurnya, tak terusik.

Terkadang, sebuah jawaban tak perlu dicari, tak sesulit untuk diciptakan. Jawaban itu ada tepat di depan matamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?" tunjuk Rukia menggunakan dagunya. Ke arah Zangetsu berbaring. "Itu juga merupakan salah satu aset."

"Dia bukan aset," kata Ichigo. "Dia adalah Zangetsu, sesuatu yang kuciptakan. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya teman."

"Teman. Itu sebuah kata yang riskan, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Zangetsu bukan karnivora. Tanpanya, kita tidak mungkin bisa selamat."

"Dia terlalu menarik perhatian. Orang-orang akan mencarinya, bahkan pihak Soul Society akan segera tahu."

"Aku akan memikirkan caranya."

"Bagaimana?"

Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir. Untuk saat ini dia sangat butuh istirahat. Juga Rukia.

Dan jejak darah di jaket lab Rukia. Adrenalin membuat mereka hampir melupakannya.

"Setelah aku mengobati lenganmu dengan baik. Mungkin itu butuh beberapa jahitan."

"Kau mengingatkannya," erang Rukia, merasa denyut di lengannya semakin terasa. "Ya, aku butuh perban bersih dan alkohol, sekarang."

"Aku juga membutuhkannya, itu terdengar baik. Alkohol."

Rukia mendengus, memukul lengan Ichigo keras. "Pria. Apa kau selalu membutuhkan itu di saat kepalamu sedang pening? Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Itu yang kulakukan ketika aku merasa menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan," ujar Ichigo. "Tapi, aku bukan pemabuk."

"Alkohol sebagai obat penghibur laramu?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, mengikuti ke mana Rukia melangkah. Ke sisi Zangetsu yang menolak untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dia membutuhkan air bersih, alkohol—dua macam alkohol, perban bersih, makanan, dan baju ganti. Di bagian terujung pulau Okinawa, mereka tidak tahu arah dan tidak tahu ke mana tujuan selanjutnya.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, setidaknya bersama Rukia dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Selama wanita itu berada di sisinya, dia akan melakukan apa pun semampunya. Melindunginya dari bahaya, bahkan dari beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Dari radar dan jangkauan Soul Society yang mencari aset tersisa di antara puing-puing bangunan penelitian di tengah laut. Dari jarak kurang lebih 10 kilometer, Ichigo masih jauh dari kata aman.

Berlari adalah pilihan terbaik kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Terinspirasi dari Jurrasic World (sesuai request dari Mou-chan) dan penambahan dari SCP-Foundation. Apa itu SCP? Bisa cari selengkapnya di google ( _warning disturbing and creepy pictures_ ). " **SCP** -Foundation merupakan salah satu organisasi pemerintah yang melakukan sebuah pengujian terhadap salah satu eksperimen yang sengaja diciptakan maupun yang ditemukan oleh pihak **SCP** itu sendiri." (sumber google, kaskus). Ini sebenarnya cerita fiksi, ketika banyak orang mengira SCP itu benar-benar ada. Dan bentuk _hollow_ yang ada di fic ini masih sama seperti ada yang di manga/anime Bleach, berikut pula Menos, hanya saja bentuknya lebih kecil (sekitar 2-3 meter). Kalau Zangetsu itu menyerupai Pegasus.

Fic request dari **Mou-chan** yang baru bisa kubuat sekarang. Maaf sekali dan semoga kamu suka dengan fic ini. Awal mengetik ini ga menyangka akan sampai kurang lebih 8000 words. Sudah cukup lama ga mengetik adegan menegangkan, sedikit action dengan tambahan thriller. Aku suka genre ini karena itu jadi berakhir cukup panjang. Seperti biasa, endingnya itu "the end is only the beginning". Aku tidak begitu pandai membuat ending yang benar-benar end, tamat, selesai.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^. Love, Morning Eagle.

Playlist aku rekomendasikan **MDP** yang membuat versi instrumental dari lagu-lagu **BTS**. Musiknya benar-benar bagus, seperti musik latar dari film-film menegangkan, atau musik latar Pirates of Carribean. Jadi terhanyut selama ngetik fic ini.


End file.
